Angela Bishop
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 60 Experience Points: 85 Armor Class: 27 Action Points: 9 Carry Weight: 150 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 1 Critical Chance: 4% Damage Resistance: 30% |affiliation =Bishops |role =Neglected daughter Prostitute |location =Shark Club, New Reno |dialogue =NCANGBIS.MSG |family =John Bishop - father Leslie Anne Bishop - mother Mr. Bishop - son or brother |proto = |footer = Angela liked your performance... }} Angela Bishop is the daughter of John Bishop, head of the Bishops, in 2241. Background The daughter of one of the most powerful men in New Reno is definitely not a pampered princess. She learned what it means to be a woman in Reno at a fairly young age and by 2241, her good looks and affinity for tight leather attracts men like honey attracts flies. Angela uses this fact to her advantage, reveling in the attention and sexual favors men do for her, becoming something of a legend among New Reno whores. She is used to having things her way and does not take kindly to being turned down. However, in reality, beneath that hardened, lustful exterior lies a sad, broken girl, damaged by Reno and her father's neglect. Drugs, men and abuse of alcohol also took their toll. According to her mother, her hormones are out of control, making her an insanely fertile woman. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * If a male Chosen One sleeps with Angela without carrying a condom, there is an ending for New Reno in which she gives birth to the Chosen's child, regardless of further actions in the town (obviously, she needs to live to the end of the game). * Accepting her invitation to go to her room but refusing to sleep with her, makes her cry rape and puts the Chosen One in a world of hurt. Other interactions * Male characters can sleep with her, though unlike her mother, she isn't into women at all. Sleeping with her grants access to her safe (she opens it to get some jet out of it) and contents. However, one should gain access to John Bishop first, lest they face his wrath while attempting to leave. * Unlike her mother, if the Chosen One decides to take out the Bishop family, she will go hostile, unless John Bishop is killed in a manner that can't be traced. Killing him, then escaping New Reno and returning a day later will disable all dialogue with Angela, she will instead speak in float messages about knowing the Chosen One killed her father, saying she is still thinking of a way to get revenge. *If the player character is wearing any kind of power armor, instead of engaging in her normal dialogue, she will remark "Try not to fall through the floor, clanky." Inventory Notes If Angela Bishop is hostile, killing her father in any way will cease her hostility. Appearances Angela Bishop appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes Angela will try to take advantage of player characters with a low Intelligence; if one follows her to her bedroom but refuses to have sex, Angela will start to scream rape, at which point it is possible to say "Shhhh! If you don't be quiet, George won't let me play with th'rabbtiz! Shhhh!" A reference to Lennie Small in Of Mice and Men. * In addition, low-intelligence characters can respond to her question if bored that they traveled with someone named "Iam", who kept burst-shooting them in the back. This is a reference to Ian's infamy of causing friendly fire with SMGs. Bugs If the player character slept with her mother, and while stopped by Mr. Bishop when leaving by saying "Poor choice of last words.", the dialogue will end but he will not be hostile (female characters only). Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:New Reno characters pl:Angela Bishop ru:Анжела Бишоп uk:Анжела Бішоп zh:Angela Bishop